Man's Best Friend
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Pakkun sneaks out of Kakashi's apartment and into the beautiful woman's on the floor below him. And now he has to go and get him back before he destroys her apartment. Prompt from meliss-cake on Tumblr.


"Pakkun?" Kakashi looked around his apartment for the small pug. But there wasn't any shuffling of paws against the floor when he called. He walked through the rooms, but still couldn't find him. _Where had he gone?_

He went to his balcony thinking he might be out there and sure enough there he was lounging in a chair. Kakashi chuckled and patted his leg, "Come on, Pakkun. I have your food ready."

But he didn't move and Kakashi watched in disbelief as the small dog hopped up onto the railing. He stepped towards him in a slight panic, " _No_ , Pakkun! Get _down_!" He was on the fifth floor, Pakkun wouldn't make it if he fell.

But before he could reach him, Pakkun slipped and fell off the railing. Kakashi's heart stopped and he ran to the railing, "Pakkun!" and leaned over it. His heart calmed down as he saw Pakkun laying confused, but safely on a perfectly positioned couch on the balcony beneath him. Kakashi sighed in relief as Pakkun stood up and jumped off of the red couch, perfectly fine.

Then, he realized who's apartment that was. He internally groaned. _Pakkun, why? Why did it have to be her apartment?_ Said apartment belonged to the beautiful girl that all of Kakashi's friends teased him about having a crush on. He always denied it, but they were right. She was like an angel. Her hair was an odd pink, but it was long and looked soft. He'd seen her in the hallways a few times and she was even more gorgeous up close. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green and her smile made him melt. He hadn't really ever talked to her beyond a polite hello. But he'd heard her voice plenty of times.

He usually kept his balcony open if the weather permitted it, because he liked the breeze. And she apparently felt the same way, because he could always hear her singing. Sometimes she would just be humming pop songs as she cooked if the smell of burnt bacon was anything to go by. Or she would belt out old rock songs as she cleaned. She had a wide range of genres she liked. But Kakashi's favorite were the love songs she would sing softly along to at night. He'd fallen in love with her voice before he'd even seen her.

And now he had to go to her apartment because _his dog had fallen onto her balcony_. He wondered if she was even home as he jogged down the stairs to her floor. He knocked on her door and waited five minutes before guessing she wasn't home. He sighed in frustration, scratching the back of his head. _What was he supposed to do?_ Pakkun was a good dog, but he didn't want the woman to come home to find it torn apart by a random strange pug. She _really_ would never give him a chance then, if he ever got the courage to talk to her.

He tried the door, but it was locked like he expected. He thought about going to the lobby and asking someone to let him inside, but didn't think anyone would believe him. With a sudden idea, he went back to his apartment. His heart rate sped up as he leaned over his balcony at the floor below. _If Pakkun could make the jump…_

With a swift movement, he was hanging from the railing. He looked down and swung his legs. He landed, _thankfully_ , but he was pretty sure he had hurt his back when it hit the back of her couch. He sighed and stood up, rubbing his back with a wince.

"Pakkun," he whispered, just in case she _was_ home. He heard a loud thud from inside of the apartment and rushed inside. He found him sitting innocently near her coffee table, large textbooks now on the floor. He groaned and bent down to pick them up, noticing they were medical books. She must be going to the med school in town.

After they were back on the table, he grabbed Pakkun in his arms before the pug could run off. He stepped towards the front door and then heard the clicking of a door closing from inside the apartment. _Shit._

He walked quickly to the door and almost reached it, when there was a bark. He glared down at _man's so called best friend_ and not a second later, he heard her, "Hello?"

His hand was on the handle and he was about to turn it, when there was a surprised but firm yell, "Hey! Stop right there!"

He cursed under his breath and turned around. His breath caught at the sight of her. Her hair was wet, her skin still glistening with water droplets, and she had a _very small_ green towel wrapped around herself. Kakashi would have wondered how he hadn't heard the shower running, but was too distracted to and for good reason.

But she wasn't embarrassed at all and pointed a hair brush threateningly at him, "What're you doing in my apartment?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Um, well, funny story…"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him, "Oh yeah? It better be good or I'm calling security."

Kakashi held up his hand in a panic, "Wait, wait, no, don't do that. I swear I'm not a burglar or anything!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and Kakashi glanced down marveling at how the towel had stayed snugly in its place this whole time. "A pervert then? Did you see me undressing? Or getting into the _shower_?"

Kakashi shook his head, a blush rising up his neck at just the thought of it, "No, I didn't! My dog, uh, well…"

She glanced down at his arm that was cradling the small pug like she'd just noticed he was there. Some of her anger slipped away and she looked at him confused, "Your dog what?"

"I live in the apartment above yours," Kakashi pointed up, "And Pakkun here slipped off of the balcony and landed on yours. I had to come get him. I tried knocking, but –"

"I was in the shower," she nodded and then gave him an amused smile, surprising him, "So, you decided to break into my apartment to get your _dog_?"

Kakashi shrugged, running his fingers through his hair nervously, "Um, yes?"

She laughed, shaking her head and he asked her, "So, you believe me, right? Because I'm not a pervert or anything."

She nodded and waved her hand at him, "I mean it's too weird of a story for you to have made up and you do have your dog with you so…"

Kakashi sighed in relief, "Really, I'm sorry about everything, though."

She shook her head with a smile, "No, it's okay. It just surprised me, wasn't expecting to see a strange man in my living room when I got out of my…shower." She said the last word slowly and the looked down at herself, apparently just now realizing that she was almost naked.

Her skin turned a bright red down to her shoulders and she stuttered as she walked away, "Uh, j-just let me change real quick!"

Kakashi called after her fighting down a smile, "I can just go?"

"No," she called back probably from her bedroom, "Just give me a second!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself and walked further into the apartment to sit on her couch. A few seconds later and she was back in the room dressed in a loose black shirt and jeans. She brushed through her hair as she walked over to him, a blush still on her cheeks. She sat next to him and held out her hand, "I'm Sakura."

He shook it, feeling his heart beat against his chest, "Kakashi."

She smiled and glanced down at Pakkun, "Yeah, I think I've seen you around."

Kakashi nodded and she reached out her hand hesitantly to Pakkun. Kakashi deposited him into her lap, "You can hold him if you want. He won't bite."

She cooed at the small dog, scratching behind his ears, "Yeah, but you'll jump off of balconies, won't you, Pakkun?"

Pakkun licked happily at her chin, wagging his tail. She laughed and Kakashi didn't think he'd ever seen someone so beautiful. She looked up at him then and seeing his amused smile she blushed and looked back down at the dog.

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried not to sound nervous, "So, I feel bad about all of this. I should try and make it up to you somehow."

She glanced at him, shaking her head, "Oh, no, you don't have –"

He turned back to her with what he hoped was a charming smile, interrupting her, "How about I make you dinner tonight?"

Her cheeks reddened and he wondered how deep he could make her blush go, "O-Okay."

He took Pakkun back and shrugged, "I mean you don't have to."

He fought back a grin when she stood up and looked at him with a playful smile, "No, you're right. You do need to make this up to me somehow. I think I deserve it after the scare you gave me."

Kakashi nodded seriously standing up beside her, "Well, of course."

Her smile widened and she walked him to the door, "So, you're place around seven?"

With his hand on the door, he looked back at her with a nod, "Sounds good. Do you have anything in mind for me to cook?"

She shrugged, "Surprise me."

"I thought I already did," he raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

She laughed and winked at him as he opened the door, "Yeah, well, I like surprises."

He chuckled and stepped into the hallway, "Alright then. I'll see you later, Sakura."

She waved at him as she closed the door, "Later, Kakashi!"

After the door was closed he leaned against the wall and looked down at Pakkun. He rubbed behind his ears with a grin, "You really are man's best friend, huh, Pakkun?"


End file.
